Vegeta Goes Shopping
by Nenya93
Summary: Vegeta is the king of Vegetasei.. He is above this sort of thing! And still, somehow, he has ended up having to take his daughter for shopping! Random, silly oneshot!


**A/N**_ In this story they never left Vegetasei, Bulma is a random sayjain noble, Vegeta has a younger brother (Tarble) and a younger sister I just added. And I added a younger sister for Bra, named Carla.. Just so Bra could make a point!_

**Warning:** Silliness

**Disclaimers:** I own nothing… If I did.. Dragonball would be a lot more silly!

* * *

><p>«Daddy, daddy! Where are you? DAAADDDDYYYYY?»<p>

Vegeta was a guy who liked his silence. He had always been like that. Never liked noise, never cared for Kakarot yelling when they were sparring, hated people who screamed during not-really-very-scary movies.. You get the picture.

But now his world was full of noise. His daughter, though he loved her a lot, was one of the noisiest persons he knew. Not that he knew a lot.. But you know... the ones he did know... were very quiet! He could force them to shut up. Beat them if they made a sound. He couldn't do that to Bra, his daughter. His wife wouldn't like it much he suspected... She tended to get mad about a lot of things when it was concerning her children... Stupid woman...

Anyhow, we lost our way. Where were we? Oh, yes. Noise. Bra made a lot of that. So did her brother. Trunks. But that was okay. He was a boy after all. His heir! The twinkle in his eye!... Anyhow! … Noise... that Bra was making. Right. Maybe he should figure out what she wanted. Yes. That was very clever of him! As Vegeta was giving himself a mental pat on the back, he walked towards the source of the noise. Which seemed to be in the living room... Or... one of the living rooms.. They had a lot of them. In the castle. They lived in a castle... It's the kind of benefit which comes with royalty. Which he was. Royal. He was a king. A good king. A great king actually... Loved by everybody... Except his little brother... who wanted to be king too... but he was the younger one.. and ended up as a priest... Which is the tradition!

… Stupid brother.

ANYHOW. Point was... Noise. Daughter. Living room. Right!"

"DDDDAAAAADDDDYYYYYYYYYYYY?"  
>…. Speaking of which... Maybe he should answer.. yes.. He would do that...<p>

"YES?"

Very good.

"WHEEEERRREEEE AAAARE YOU DAAADDDYYYY?"

"RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!"

"AAAAUCH... DONT YELL IN MY EAR!" …. Ooops... He had screwed up... Yelling in kid's ear is not good... He had forgotten that for a moment... Bulma (wife/woman in kitchen who yells when husbands/fathers/kings yell in ear of children) would be mad... Well poop... Only one thing to do... Buy daughter things until she forgot about the ear. Yes.. He would do that!  
>"I'm sorry... What do you want?" He asked in an impressively kind and calm voice.<p>

"Uhm... You know.. I yelled for so long... I forgot!" Daughter giggled.  
>"There goes kind and calm" Vegeta thought... And then he thought of Bulma... And anger.. and then he decided to be kind and calm anyway.<p>

"Really... That is... funny... One might even say... cute... Does your ear still hurt?"

"Yes! Very much so!" Damn

"And will you be telling your mother of this?"

"YES!"... damn times two...

"Hmm... You wanna go shopping?"

"Yes!" Phew!

"GREAT!"

And easy as that.. He had solved the problem! And for about three happy seconds everything was fine... Until...

"WAIT... SHOPPING?"

"Yes daddy! YOU PROMISED!"

"Oh damn!"

And that is the story of how King Vegeta of Vegetasei ended up in a shopping mall.. With so many commoners.. He was embarrassed... He was royal! Royal people did not run around in malls with people who's so... so... NORMAL! … Except his sister... she did a lot of that... But she wasn't really royal.. Only... half! First of all... She was a girl... and second.. if she had been _really _royal... she would have been queen! And she wasn't! Because his wife was queen. And his sister was not his wife. His sister was SO not his wife! That would have been weird...

ANYHOW. The embarrassment. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't meet anyone he knows. Since (as previously mentioned) he didn't know a lot of people.. Chances were small.. But bad things tended to always get worse in Vegeta's life. And this was a bad thing. Maybe he was lucky.. And it couldn't get any worse? Only time would tell.

"Daddy... Mummy said she would buy me a new dress for the birthday party!" … Apparently the universe did not need much time to show that indeed it could get worse...

"Uhm... That is fine darling.. But do you have to do that right now? Sure you wouldn't rather get a... book.. or... CD... or... training gear or.. Something like that?"  
>His daughter gave him The Look. She looked a lot like her mother when she did that. It was a very impressive Look. It was the kind of Look that says "You-are-stupid-and-wrong-and-no-matter-what-you-think-I-will-always-be-right-because-that-is-how-it-is" In only a couple of seconds... Indeed very impressive!<p>

Vegeta sighed, he had been defeated.

"Very well.. What kind of dress do you want?"

"A pretty one!" Bra said in a matter-of-factual tone. Vegeta died a little on the inside.

"Uhm.. Okey.. Do you know any places that sell pretty dresses for little girls?"

"I AM NOT "LITTLE"! Mummy says I am a big girl now! Which is why I am allowed to pick my own dress! Carla is NOT allowed to pick her own dresses!"

"Sweetie... Carla can hardly walk..."  
>And there was The Look again... Vegeta decided this was a good time for his second sigh of this shopping trip.<p>

"Maybe I should just call your mother..."  
>Bra gave him a long look, not The Look... But A look. She nodded.<p>

"that is probably clever. Mummy is clever. You need her. I will go look at the toys over there while you call!" She said and was gone while Vegeta was left standing there wondering if his daughter was being impudent on purpose or not.. Maybe it was is her genes?... From her mother's side of course!

He would call her now.

"Hello?"

"Hello darling"

"Vegeta? Why are you calling me? Is everything okay? You didn't burn down the castle did you?"

"Hi I.. wait! What! NO!"  
>"Did any of the kids get kidnapped?"<p>

"No!"

"...Did you start a war with another planet?"

"...What? NO!"

"... You forgot Carla at the park?"

"NO!"

"Oh... You didn't... OMG! You didn't tell Chichi what we REALLY thought of her new dress did you? DID YOU?"

"NO"

"GOOD!"

"NO PLEASE SHUT UP! I have something to say! Why are you being so negative? Everything is FINE! I just have a question! I don't have to mess up everything just because you leave me alone for some time you know!"

"Whoa! What's with the ATTITUDE?"

Vegeta took a deep breath.. Talking to his wife could be really hard sometimes...

"I'm... Sorry! I'm a little on the edge... I... took Bra shopping!"

"...you did... WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Yes! Now! I need help!"

He was sure he heard his wife sigh on the other side... Stupid wife.. That was his thing!

"Of course you do! What do you need help for?"

"She wants a new dress... I don't know where one buys dresses... And all she knows is that she wants it to be a "pretty one"..."

"Really? Because Bra decided on the dress three weeks ago... I hate to tell you darling.. But I think our child is mocking you!" He could almost hear the smile in her voice.. Almost!

"REALLY? What a bitch!" Vegeta sighed.. AGAIN!

"YOU WILL NOT TALK ABOUT MY BABY LIKE THAT!"

Ooops…. Maybe he needed to take Wife shopping too?

* * *

><p>The end!<p> 


End file.
